heroes fate
by shadowpheonix3214
Summary: izuku and his friends are battling powerful forces and even the god of destruction * Warning there will be character deaths, earth being destroyed, blood, intense moments and swearing* i don't own my hero academia or dragon ball z but i do own my oc's.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes fate

By shadowpheonix3214

Prolouge

Earth a place where wonders and mysteries come to life there are always a balance between good and evil but there are some heroes that are very power hungry, but there are villains who just wants to take over the world, or enslaved the human race, or even destroy the world but there are villains who are not from this world and our story begins with a kid with green hair and his name is izuku midoriya but people call him deku he is walking to his school where his best friends but neither deku or his friends were being watched.

Deep in space a ship was floating at the edge of the solar system and inside of the ship a anthropomorphic hedgehog with a scouter on his right eye he reached the command center and knelt on one knee and said.

?:lord Galleon we've found a power source coming from a planet known as earth sir.

Galleon: is that so then we must head to earth this instant and destroy that power source they think they are better than me then let's see about that.

Galleon was half majin and half frieza's race and he was in his first form and galleon's power level is 900,000 and now they are heading to earth where the fun shall begin.


	2. warriors not from earth

Heroes fate

By shadowpheonix3214

Mysterious warriors not from earth

(somewhere in space)

?: lord Galleon we have some bad news.

Galleon: yes Mineke what is the bad news.

Mineke was the anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Mineke: we heard that the people in earth have special powers that people call them quirks and there are heroes that use their quirks for good so we must forget that planet sir.

Just then galleon shot a beam through Mineke chest then he clenched his fist then Mineke started to shake.

Mineke:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then suddenly Mineke explodes with a furious expression that galleon but suddenly a burly humanoid alien who skin is ashy gray and he has long hair and is into a ponytail and wearing premium battle armor and a scouter he is wearing a scouter in his right eye.

?: Lord Galleon i request permission to go to earth and take care of the heroes for you sir.

Galleon: permission granted Astro.

Astro mad a wicked grin and then Galleon mad a command to the people who controls the ship.

Galleon: i will be coming with you and Demina will be watching you to see if you do good and also enter hyperdrive so we can arrive at earth

Astro: yes sir.

As the ship entered hyperdrive Galleon imagined the destruction of earth while the heroes are dead innocent people dying from him some are even crying about their moms and dads are dead from Galleon kids becoming soldiers in his powerful army but then the soldier said.

Soldier #1: we arrive above the earth sir.

Galleon : i'll be right back me,Astro, and Demina will be going to earth if i die Demina will be in charge.

Soldier #1: yes sir

As the day went on izuku was talking to uraraka and Iida about going to the movies they were having a debate of whether going to see a quiet place or Transformers the last knight and they decided to see transformers but it was interrupted by 3 people 2 were floating and the third one was sitting on a throne then a beam just shot out of the third person and it blew up half the city

And started laughing and izuku gasped in horror his mother was at the other side of the city getting ingredients for dinner then tears started to flow down his cheeks and now the real battle for earth has begun.

Uraraka quickly took out her phone and called her friends she said it was very urgent and bad.

About one minute later the rest of the students from class 1-a came to the scene and there astonished and scared at the same time until someone yelled at the alien and they know who it was.

Bakugo: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

Astro: HOW DARE YOU INSULT LORD GALLEON THE MOST POWERFUL CONQUEROR IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!

But before Bakugo could react Astro struck him right in his chest and Bakugo coughed up blood and fainted and only Uraraka screamed in horror and he made a wicked grin but before Astro could laugh two giant hands grabbed him Izuku took a second to realize who that person is it was Mount Lady and she said.

Mount lady: stop right there villain you are going to jail got that.

But astro shot beams out his hands and it went through her hands and he formed an black energy blade and stabbed her right in the chest and made a blast that totally killed mount lady and izuku and the rest of class 1-a has to find a way to fight Galleon, Astro, and Demina.


	3. Galleon vs class 1a part 1

Heroes fate

By shadowpheonix3214

Class 1-a vs Galleon part 1

Izuku was now pissed beyond belief that Galleon now killed his mother so he charged straight at Galleon with all his power.

Izuku: TEXAS SMASH FULL COWL!

But Galleon just caught his fist then he kicked Midoriya in the stomach then he coughed up saliva then flew straight into a wall of a building but before he fainted he saw All Might and he said with a heroic voice.

All Might: FEAR NOT DEAR CHILDREN FOR I AM HERE!

Galleon: Astro take care of that brute for me and make sure his blood is spilled everywhere.

Astro: yes sir i'll take care of him.

Astro and All might clash fist together while galleon and 1-a the suddenly Galleon used his powers to turn kirishima into a red gummy bear and ate him.

Everyone:KIRISHIMA!

Galleon suddenly stared at Uraraka and he gasped with horror.

Galleon: is that the saiyan offspring of those two saiyans but i don't known their names then it is true Uraraka is the saiyan offspring then i'll have to kill her first.

Then he charged straight at momo and punched her in the chest and started rapidly kicking and punching momo but then he stopped and he said.

Galleon; I guess my first form doesn't scare you but i guess my second form can destroy you all for good.

The Galleon started to powered up by a bright pink aura then he was engulfed in the aura but the light died down Galleon was now taller he didn't had a tail his horns was now sharper than ever his body was covered with a silver armor except for his his stomach area.

Galleon: with my second now i will kill you all and this time i won't lose to YOU MISERABLE MAGGOT!

Galleon charged straight at bakugou but todoroki punched him in the chest it stung Galleon a little then he grinned and said.

Galleon:Bring it my dear friends.

Now to Astro and all might.

Astro was punching all might but he dodged all his attacks and right now astro was pissed he charged up a blast and fired at All Might but he sent it right back.

Astro:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Astro was killed by his own blast.

And Galleon saw his best right hand man was killed and he was now in a murderous fury.

Galleon: I'LL MAKE YOU MAGGOTS SUFFER UNTIL ALL OF YOU ARE IN HELL AND SUFFERING!

(Shadowpheonix3214: another chapter done PM me if you have any ideas for the story and tell me your honest opinion of my story will 1a and All might survive galleon wait until you find out)


	4. Galleon vs class 1a part 2

Heroes fate

By shadowpheonix3214

Class 1a vs Galleon part 2

(I do not own my hero academia or dragon ball z, i do not own the characters but i do own my oc's.)

Galleon stared at the remaining class 1A with fury in his eyes but he made a wicked smirk made a finger gun position Uraraka and the rest of the class looked confused but then a pink beam shot and hit Ochaco in the chest killing her but slowly.

Izuku:URARAKA!

Galleon: HAHAHAHA that saiyan monkey won't be killing me anytime soon YOU LITTLE HAIRLESS BASTARDS!

Izuku: ….You….YOU….HEARTLESS….NO...FOR…..GOOD…..BASTARD!

Galleon wasn't prepared for what Izuku did he delivered a full cowl smash hitting Galleon in the chest he coughed up blood.

Galleon: You bastards think you can beat me screw my 3rd form and i will go to my most powerful form my final form.

Galleon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then suddenly a bright violet aura appeared and he was engulfed causing some chunks of earth to float up and the earth shaking and the light glowed very very bright then the light died down which revealed a person standing in a very bright violet light Galleon now had a tall slender body, power level 90 million, his black majin skin and ice demon armor revealing, now he was truly fearsome Galleon slowly point at Kyoka Jiro and a pink beam was coming straight at her but Iida quickly grabbed her but his arm was caught in the beam IIda was screaming in pain.

Iida: are you okay Kyoka?

Kyoka:i'm fine But what about you Iida.

Iida: don't worry about me kyoka.

As the dust cleared Galleon was choking Momo Yaoyorozu with his tail and kept punching her in the back until he said.

Galleon i'm bored time to end this.

Galleon shot a purple beam through momo's chest and she coughed up blood violently and her last words were.

Momo Yaoyorozu: d..d…..defeat t...t...this v...v...vile b...b...beast for me.

And she died her eyes were lifeless and blank and Galleon said with a malicious voice.

Galleon: Time to end this YOU MISERABLE PIGS I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER IN THIS FUTILE AND MERCILESS HELL UNTIL YOU ALL SCREAM OUT YOUR LAST BREATH!

(Narrator: will class 1a defeat Galleon in his final form how will earth react to the malicious ice demon and majin hybrid and how will izuku find a way to defeat galleon toon in next time for heroes fate.)


	5. Author's note

Heroes fate

By shadowpheonix3214

Author's note

I'll be taking a break from writing stories but i will return soon but you were all great and i hope you'll have an awesome day.


End file.
